Jack Frost's Fairytale
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Jack Frost falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

I'd always loved winter, the snowflakes melting on your nose and the ice skating but just the general happy atmosphere it gave of being safe and loved. That had been until the accident, my mother had gone out in the morning of the worst snow and hadn't returned home ever. They had never found the body and I know some people suspect that she ran away from us but I can't believe that. That had been two years ago to this day and now here I am hiding shivering and scared in a room made completely of ice. Why you may ask was I in this room. Well, I had had an encounter with a boy called Jack earlier in the year and we had become good friends and then more than friends but on my 16th birthday he brought me here and told me he would be back soon. Now, I'm not entirely sure what to make of my situation but lucky for me he left me a book explaining, who he was and what he did and where I came in to that. Sadly, I think Jack might need help, like therapistic help, perhaps a short time in a mental hospital would help him. Because this book told me he was Jack Frost and I was his destined queen. Now, I'm quite an open minded person but I think thats taking it a little far. But with nothing left to do, I daydreamed, imagining it was true and that he loved me and we would live happily ever after. Ha, now I was going crazy, I mean he's a fairytale, Jack Frost is a fairy tale and I need to find a way out of here because otherwise I was going to freeze. I banged on the ice door for hours until I slid down it shivering and collapsed on the ground. I felt warm but as I opened my eyes I almost melted as I lost myself in electric grey eyes that swirled with a dark intensity. A velvet voice broke the silence as Jack asked me if I was okay. I managed to sit up and rest up against the pillows. I had been so scared and my emotions were running wild. All I wanted was to feel safe and loved and with Jack sat next to me, I turned and cuddled into him desperately trying to absorb comfort from his soft body. He was so handsome, how had I not noticed this before. With his chiselled features and his muscular body with that platinum hair. It was almost as if he'd been cut out of the ice itself. It didn't make up for what he did but at that moment I didn't care and fell asleep encased in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, I turned over expecting to hit flesh but it never happened. Jack had trapped me in an icy room for hours, let me fall asleep in his arms and left in the morning. Typical lame guy, sneaking out in the morning to avoid the 'mushy' conversations urgh. Going into the bathroom I was amazed, maybe he did care after all. It was a complete winter scene with the mirror frozen with the words 'had to go sorry x' on it. My heart melted even in such cold temperatures though this now could prove an obstacle I needed a shower and the shower was frozen. Damn, he never thinks anything through it's his most fatal flaw but I think I might secretly love him so I guess I might forgive him.

There was a knock on my door so I left the bathroom. Upon opening the door. I was met with a very weird assortment of people. What seemed like a large bunny and woman with wings and someone trying to be Father Christmas all piled into my room. I just stood there gaping like a fish unable to say anything to these weird people.


	3. Chapter 3

They just barged past me and into the room. I shut the door and turned to them demanding to know what they were doing in my room. The butterfly woman spoke to me saying ' Hello dear, we are here to warn you away from Jack' I pressed the record button on my phone which was in my pocket because I didn't want to leave Jack but we would definitely need to talk about this and I didn't want to get anything wrong. 'Sweetie, it's rather simple. Jack is engaged to a very nice young lady and had been for the past few days since you arrived. I'm so sorry...' A large bang caused everyone to jump as tears rolled down my cheeks. Turning I saw Jack walking towards us with a face like thunder. I took a step towards him and slapped him round the face as the torrent of tears trailed down my face. "How could you do this to me Jack? I finally let myself fall in love with you because you make me feel safe and loved and then I find out your engaged I..." My voice cracked on the last part as I took a step back from him.

"Roza please listen to me. I don't know what you're going on about? Please stop crying your breaking my heart" he pleaded with me and I almost caved until butterfly piped up saying that she'd warned me you were engaged and that Jack had told them that ever since he had brought the girl here. Jack turned back towards me as he got down on one knee. All the breath left me as I felt a rush of love go through me. "I'm sorry Roza, I did everything wrong but please listen to me. I told them that I was engaged because I was going to propose to you when I got back after work and I guess you could say I was a little cocky and assumed you'd say yes. But I love you and I can't live without you. You finally melted my frozen heart and I need you because you're what keeps it beating" he reached into his pocket and brought out a box opening it I saw a simple diamond solitaire and it was gorgeous. Jack cleared his throat and I looked down at the man I loved as he said seven words. 'I love you, will you marry me?' The tears overwhelmed me as I choked out a yes, placing the ring on my finger Jack picked me up and span me round. And I knew that no matter what happened we were soul mates and we could weather any storm.


End file.
